I love my otouto!
by xShinigamixMPx
Summary: Itachi sees something one day that spurs certain urges within him...a bunch of oneshots ItaSasu :3 WARNINGS! Yaoi, Uchihacest, Lemons, bla etc


**So I haven't even updated any of my other stories yet but this one kept nagging me and I thought I'd chuck it on here. I hope you guys enjoy it :3**

* * *

I love my otouto!

Summary: Itachi catches Sasuke in the act of masturbating and from then on can't stop thinking about him. Probably just going to be a bunch of oneshots and not much storyline. ItaSasu, Yaoi, Uchihacest, Lemons galore, etc (you know the drill)

* * *

Chapter 1

I was horny.

It was a sad and unavoidable fact. I had recently been on a strenuous 3 month long mission and only arrived back home last night.

It had been too long since I last had a nice fapping session.

But even now, as I sat in my room on my bed, desperately tugging at my hard cock, I couldn't orgasm. I tried as hard as I could, imagining anything and everything to help myself climax, but to no avail.

Ok, now I was desperate.

_But how desperate?_ The small voice in the back of my mind asked. _Desperate enough….to do _that_?_ I shook my head furiously. No, I couldn't do _that_. It was unforgivable. It was sick, and wrong. No I couldn't….

But I knew I wanted to. Oh yes, I had always craved doing such a thing for so long…ever since that time…

My brain automatically played that scene from that day for me. The day I watched my otouto jack off…

_Sasuke had just gotten back from training, a gleam of sweat covering his body and masking him in a deliciously musky scent. I breathed in deeply when he walked into the room- and then immediately inwardly kicked myself. Lately small things Sasuke did made me so horny and I had started to masturbate to my brother. It was sick and wrong so I had taken a pledge to only masturbate to other men or even boys. Sasuke was off limits. _

_But today….he was so delectable. Irrisistable. He kicked off his shoes and gave me a small smirk. _

"_Aniki!" he exclaimed before running up and jumping into me, hands wrapping around me in a tight and…arousing hug. _

_Fuck._

_My cock twitched in response. _

_Fuck, shit, fuck. _

_Did this boy know what he was doing to me?! He was so hard to resist… But being an Uchiha made me strong and have an inhuman control over myself. I eased my arm up and tapped Sasuke gently on the forehead with my finger. He looked up at me with a cock-hardening pout on his lips and all I could think was; _I want those lips on me.

On my _cock._

_I easily kicked that thought and buried it deep in the depths of my mind and smirked at Sasuke. _

"_Go have a shower." I commanded. He pouted once more before easing himself off me and nodding with a grin. With that he took off, leaving me with a small problem that needed immediate attention. I sat for a few minutes willing my small problem down but to no avail. I was suddenly very glad our parents were on a long mission. This meant I could jack off to my heart's desire without worrying about being caught in the act._

_I sighed and heaved myself out into the corridor towards the bathroom, then stopped with my hand on the door. Dammit, Sasuke was in there. I could hear the shower going in the background. _

_Suddenly I heard a small moan. My immediate reaction was to fling the door open and see what was wrong but my brain caught up first and pointed out that; that moan was _sexual_._

_I was about to turn away. I would not be the perverted brother who peeped on his younger brother doing private things. I would have to man up and control myself. I seriously was going to just walk away when I heard another breathy moan. _

_And a name._

_It was mine. _

_My brother was masturbating to thoughts of _me!

_My pulsing dick hardened at full mast uncomfortably inside my pants and I pulled the zipper and eased it out. _

_Well if Sasuke was going to put on such a show, I was going to enjoy it. _

_I sat myself down on the floor in front of the door and undid the secret seal there. You see, my father is quite a perverted man. I once caught him peering into this secret hole in the door when I was young. The image of father pulling hard at his cock, a look of ecstasy on his face, is etched into my mind forever. I'd hidden around the corner from him, slightly disgusted at the sight of my father (after all, I was only a 9 year old boy, I didn't know that I was gay, and father wasn't a nice person. I barely had any good thoughts about him really), but absorbed in what he was doing. I didn't particularly like the look of his cock, but his actions caused something to stir within me and that day I had my first orgasm (afterwards while pulling at my cock of course.) Anyway, I learnt afterwards the way to seal and unseal that secret hole in the door after father left in a hurry. Mother soon exited the bathroom and I left to masturbate for the first time. I used the hole once before to see what it did and learnt then that I was gay (mothers body did nothing for me.) I avoided using the hole because I didn't want to intrude on other people's privacy, but this chance was once in a lifetime. I couldn't let it slip away. _

_I eased into a comfortable position and gazed into the hole. The brilliance about this seal was that it was one-way; Sasuke wouldn't be able to see me at all._

_I licked my hand for lubrication and grasped at my cock as I watched Sasuke slowly pumping his own. He was on his knees with one hand gripping the bathtub to hold his weight up while the other hand fisted his rather large cock (of course mine was bigger.) His pert ass was in the air and I wished so desperately to be able to shove my cock into that tight hole and empty my jizz into him. My hand started to move faster. He licked his lips; eyes shut tight and moaned my name again. I almost came right then but I managed to suppress my climax and watched with eager eyes as Sasuke let go of the bath and sat on his feet, other hand moving to his cock as his pumping intensified. Both of his hands were in a frenzy and I imagined he was doing those dirty things to my own cock-and came the hardest I ever had in my life. I bit my lip to hold back the groan threatening to spill forth and I could feel my butt cheeks and sack clench at each spurt of my cock. I adjusted my eyes on Sasuke again and watched in wonder as his orgasm hit him powerfully and he gasped my name again. Thick, creamy cum gushed forth from his dick and his orgasm was so strong that I could even see drops fly over to the other side of the bathtub. He shuddered at each twitch of his cock and all I could think was how much I wanted to lick that delicious cum up. _

_Slowly I realised that it was time to go so I resealed the seal and pulled my jumper off to wipe away the cum off the door and floor. When I was satisfied it was clean (enough) I quickly stood and hurried to my room shutting the door quietly behind me. I then sat down heavily to ponder what I'd just learnt. _

_My brother was gay._

_My brother was gay, for me. _

With the image of that day in my head, my orgasm hit me powerfully leaving me gasping for breath and my hand covered in lots of my own sticky cum. I pretended it was Sasuke's and licked my hand eagerly.

Oh boy I was a sicko.

But I was really glad I didn't have to resort to _that_ to cum.

However, I knew next time I wouldn't be so lucky; the visions of that day soon wouldn't be enough. I would have to do something about this problem…


End file.
